The Prophecy
by Platoruledtheworld
Summary: Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, a prophecy was made about a great Pharaoh his cousin and his true loved, 5000 years later that prophecy is fulfilled and it is up to the Pharaoh and his friends to destroy the darkness and lock away the shadow games. Forever. Season 1 - 5 with twists and extra's including a old friend along for the ride! DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISCLAIM!
1. A different kind of Compatition

I crumpled yet another idea throwing it at the recycling bin by the door, as it went in a spiky haired man entered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I muttered distractedly. Trying to think of an idea I only had three days left to write a minimum of four seasons! Not asking much though it would have helped if Miss had told me about it before the holiday like she was supposed to! Yeah because you had so much free time, I thought to myself.

"How's it going?" he asked enfolding me in his arms, kissing my neck.

"Not now, I need to concentrate," I said trying to pull away.

"That well huh?" he said amused, not letting me go.

"Argh I can't think," I whined, throwing the pen onto the desk. The worst part was I had a horrible feeling in my mind. Everyone knows which one I mean. The one when something is on the tip of your tongue yet you can't say it!

His tanned hand moved the pen of the paper.

"It isn't the pens fault, Mana," he said amused.

"Shut it, Atem," I growled, he chuckled at me.

"It's times like this I miss being able to hid in the puzzle," he said noticing my glare. That's it!

"Out!" I demanded standing up and pushing him from the room.

"Mana – "

"You heard me out, I don't care if you were the Pharaoh. Out!" I said sternly, pushing him from the door and shutting it firmly. Man I wish I had a lock, or better yet my own room. Oh well. I grabbed my pen and scribbled away…

"You ready," Mr Bradley said, I smiled at him and nodded. He gestured for me to follow Miss Richardson.

"OK Mana, stand at the front, the judges are there," Miss Richardson said; I stood up my entry in my hands.

"Ok this is our schools entry," she said to the judges I froze when I saw Pegasus; he smiled at me holding his glass up. "Miss Mana Muto we meet again."

That'll be why he didn't reply to me email, and his expression told me he knew what I was thinking.

The school roared in applause making me blush. I tried to flatten my hair a little. I was wearing my favourite clothes knowing wanting to make a good impression the so it could be a TV programme. On the bright side I already knew one of the judges well and he was in the story.

"What is your story about?" Pegasus asked.

"You'll see, I put people I know as characters, I put a spin on what the world knows." I said, he raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't continue. I took a deep breath, searching for my friends. Luckily they were right in front, guests of honour nearly everyone I wanted to invite I looked along the row.

Atem, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Duke, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik, Odeon even Rafael, Alister and Valon made it! They all smiled encouragingly. I wonder how they would feel in about a minute.

"Long ago." I said, trying to keep my voice strong. "When the pyramids were still young." I saw everyone realise what I was about to do, Atem, Téa and Yugi were trying hard not to laugh. Tristan and Joey were looking at me in shock. Kaiba looked amused but angry knowing it wasn't going to portray him well, not at first at least. Bakura flushed but looked interested he had no memory of any of this. I could see Pegasus trying not to look to amused. "Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away." I said I sent a quick wink in Atem's direction. "Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium items. Now five thousand years later. A boy names Yugi unlocks the secrets of the millennium puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies. For destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games. Just as the brave Pharaoh did. Five thousand years ago."

Everyone cheered loudly my friends louder than the rest and the telling of our story began...


	2. The Rivalry Begins

I watched in amusement as Joey lost to Yugi.

"Aw man I lost again," Joey groaned. I chuckled pulling my blue bow lightly bigger as it had sagged slightly.

"Sorry Joey," Yugi said, putting his cards away.

"Joey maybe you should do some trading at the shop," I suggested, leaning against the table they had just been playing on. Yugi smiled at me, I grinned back, I was so glad that Yugi was my brother, the Muto's were the best family anyone could ask for, I had lived with them since I was seven years old, I can't remember how I got there, but I remember learning Grandpa treating me like his own and learning the wonderful game that was duel monsters.

"We'll all go," Téa said.

"Grandpa, hasn't seen you in a while," Yugi said, looking up.

"Grandpa's lucky,' I teased, nudging Joey.

"Mana," he said, getting up and putting me in a head lock.

"Joey you can't do that I'm a girl!" I complained. "Argh Joey!" I groaned trying to wriggle away as he ruffled my hair. Everyone burst out laughing, the bell went and the class used to Joey's behaviour shook their heads and left our little group to it. Yugi put his bag on his shoulder and stood up, his spiky hair giving the impression he was only the same height as me but really he was only shoulder length to Joey whereas I reached his jaw line. When I wasn't in a head lock that is.

"If you let me go I'll convince Grandpa to show you his rarest card, it's awesome." I said trying to bargain.

"Rare card?" Joey said letting go of me, I grumbled pulling my blue skirt down. I hated the uniform it made me look frumpy Téa however looked amazing I pouted at the injustice.

At the end of the day we all headed to the shop it didn't take long it was only a five minute walk soon I heard the familiar bell of the opening door.

"Hello, how can I – ah my darling grandchildren and you have brought your friends are they staying for dinner?"

"Sure what are we eatin'" Joey said before Téa nudged him hard in the stomach.

"We wouldn't want to impose on you Mr Muto," she said.

"Nonsense, I've seen you all grow up it will be interesting to see if your table manners have improved."

"Wow you really haven't seen them in a while huh gramps. These two and table manners," I said hiding behind Yugi for cover.

"Hey!" Tristan and Joey said, we all laughed at them. Yugi turned to look at Grandpa.

"Grandpa, can you show our friends your super rare card." Yugi said.

"My special card," he said.

"Please, please, pretty please." I said pouting and praying towards him. Yugi and Joey copied me much to everyone else's amusement. Grandpa laughed.

"How can I refuse those faces," he said lifting the locked box in the secret compartment of the desk. He lifted the card.

"Blue eyes," I whispered in awe, that monster would be in my deck if he would let me have it. The door banged over open, Seto Kaiba walked through the door.

"Hello can I help you," Grandpa said.

"If you can't I wouldn't surprise me," he sneered. "I want to see this rare card."

"Cool Seto," I said trying to ignore his earlier rudeness. "Maybe we should duel sometime,"

"Yeah," Joey said.

"Please me duel you," he sneered at Joey. "I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"Just because you're the most highly ranked duellist doesn't mean that you can be a jerk about it," I snapped.

"It can't be," he said ignoring me pushing me into Joey and Tristan.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"The blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this!"

"Enough window shopping," Grandpa said. Kaiba snarled and lifted his brief case slamming it on the counter.

"Listen here old man," he said, no need for that, I thought angrily. "Give me your blue eyes white dragon card and I'll give you all of these." He spun the case around showing Grandpa the content, his eyes went wide, we all leaned over to see and gasped.

"Ah nice," Grandpa said. "But no thanks," the other looked shocked but Grandpa had told me and Yugi the story of how he got that card so it didn't surprise me.

"Fine if you won't trade then maybe you'll sell. Name your price; I can give you anything you ask."

"You deaf, he said he doesn't want your cards or your money!" I said.

Kaiba turned to me. "The Muto wanna be." He sneered. "Just because you leech onto this family doesn't mean you're really his brother or his Granddaughter you're only fooling yourself."

I'd rather he slapped me. "You're adopted too," I hissed, my eyes burning.

"I would like you to leave my shop," Grandpa growled pulling me around the counter, everyone was glaring at him. Téa was keeping Joey and Tristan back.

"Get out Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba smirked then stormed out.

"Senile old fool," he muttered as he left.

"You ok Mana?" Yugi said anxiously.

"I'm fine, it was just a shock that's all. I am going upstairs." I said running up to my room I could feel the tears burning in my eyes before I made it to the first stair…

When We tried to ignore Kaiba the next day at school he was smirking throughout, I didn't like it. When we all headed to the game shop the bell rang but no Grandpa.

"Grandpa you here?" Yugi yelled, this didn't make sense, he hadn't even locked up. The phone rang and Yugi ran to answer it. "Hello, game shop," he said, but his smiled suddenly drop. "Kaiba!" he exclaimed, there was a pause. "Kaiba what have you done Kaiba!" he yelled into the phone before turning to us. "He has grandpa,"

"Well then let's go," Joey said, I began to run towards Kaiba corp, the others on my heals. We finally got to the tall building and we reached the top floor.

"Grandpa!" Yugi and I yelled as we ran over to where he was laying on the floor.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yugi said leaning in front of him while I laid my hand on his back.

"I tried to teach that boy a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I failed." He groaned.

"Grandpa," Yugi and I gasped.

"How's the old man doing?" I heard a horribly familiar voice.

"Kaiba you sleeze!" Joey yelled. "What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel that's all," Kaiba said. "Each of us putting up their most valuable card at the price, but I guess playing against a champion like me was much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself," Téa shouted at him.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won." He showed us the blue eyes white dragon then ripped it in half. We all gasped in horror.

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi said.

"You jerk," I yelled getting up to go and punch him, but Yugi grabbed me keeping me by his side. Grandpa sunk further to the floor. I saw the tears in Yugi's eyes through my own blurry ones.

Grandpa held out his duel deck.

"Huh? Grandpa," Yugi said holding his shoulder. I felt the tears in my eyes fall.

"I built this deck, I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you both everything of you everything I know. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect." He said. "Teach him respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi,"

"But we need to get you to a hospital," Yugi said anxiously.

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends and wannabe sister can take care of your Grandfather. While you and I duel,"

"You want to join him in the hospital." I snapped; I felt Joey's hand on my shoulder comforting and warning me.

"Take him, Yugi," Joey said. "We'll take care of your Grandpa while you take care of this jerk. Teach that rich spoilt brat a lesson about the heart of the cards."

"For your Grandpa," Téa joined in, as she helped me lift Grandpa into a more comfortable position.

"Your one of the best players I have ever seen." Tristan said.

"Kick his ass," I said, glaring at Kaiba.

"OK I'll do it," he said taking Grandpa's cards.

"I know you will my boy," Grandpa said.

"Yugi give me your hand," Téa said, he did so she took out a marker and wrote MTTJY linking the letters together in the circle. "It's a symbol of our friendship, we are all connected even when we aren't with you physically, and we are always in our hearts."

Tristan lifted Grandpa onto his back as we ran down the hall to the lifts.

"You'll be ok Grandpa, I just know it," I whispered.

"Joey why don't you go and cheer Yugi on, me Mana and Tristan will take care of Mr Muto." Téa said.

"Right," Joey said running back inside.

We went into the back of the ambulance; I hoped Grandpa would be ok. As soon as the ambulance stopped the paramedics rushed him through the hospital I stayed close to his side until they went into a room.

"Wait here until you are called." The doctor said before slipping into the room.

"He'll be ok Mana," Téa said putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, don't worry Mana; he'll be as good as no in no time." Tristan said, I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I whispered, as I looked back at my Grandfathers sleeping face.

I called Yugi later after they told me Grandpa had to stay in overnight, he told me that he had won the match against Kaiba, I could hear Joey cheering in the background.

"What happened?" Tristan said, I grinned and gave a thumbs up, the two cheered at Yugi's success.

"I am afraid visiting hours are closed," the doctor came in to tell us, we all got up, I left a note for Grandpa encase he woke up, before going with Téa and Tristan to book a taxi home.

The next morning he was released from hospital, the doctors told him to take it easy so I called the school and told them I was ill so I could take care of the shop today while Grandpa rested. We had a few costumers but mostly it was just sorting out stock and keeping the place tidy. About 3 o'clock Grandpa came back down stairs.

"You are meant to be resting," I scolded him.

"Can't an old man stretch his legs?" He said his eyes twinkling, I sighed.

"Fine, sit behind the counter," I said. "The doctor said you shouldn't be on your feet to long." As I said this the door opened and Yugi and Joey appeared.

"Hey guys,"

"Hi Mana, Grandpa you ready for a new student?" Yugi said, Grandpa looked at Joey with a small frown on his face.

"Duel monsters is a very complex game of course only if you are willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training." Grandpa said and I look at Joey in sympathy remembering when Gramps taught me.

"Piece of cake," Joey said smiling.

"With that attitude, it may not be worth teaching you," Grandpa said, making Joey's face drop.

"Aargh!" Joey panicked.

"Hey relax, Joey," I said, "I'll teach you sure I am not the expert but maybe Grandpa's too old for students now," I said laying the trap, come on Grandpa take the bait. "No offense, but maybe I should teach him,"

"Hold on young lady," Grandpa said making me smile, hook, line and sinker. "I never said I wouldn't. I will agree only if you work hard."

"I will I promise," Joey said eagerly.

"Very well," Grandpa said.

"See Joey number one lesson," I said grinning. "Duel monsters is a lot like life, for example the trap I just set for Grandpa," I said winking as he clicked.

"Bed with no supper," he teased with a chortle, Yugi laughed too.

"Now I am going to leave before Joey regrets my trickery, I need to get ready for swimming anyway," I said shooting Joey a sympathetic look. Poor kid, he had no idea what he had just signed up for?

**Hello second chapter is up! Dedicated to Aqua girl 007 my first reviewer! **

**Overall: Kaiba and Yugi have had their duel and Joey has begun his training with Grandpa.**

**Next: The duel between Yugi and Pegasus snatching of Grandpa's soul, how will his grandchildren react? Also a new face will arrive, forcing Mana to stay with ****Téa.**


	3. Unpleasent Suprises

Over the course of the next two weeks we got back into normal routine we all glared a Kaiba when we saw him and I started swimming four times the week. When I wasn't training I was feeling sorry for Joey he had been training nonstop he fell asleep in class when Yugi woke him he had yelled.

"Trap cards!"

Well half of me felt sorry for Joey the other half was killing myself laughing, but can you blame me I mean Mr Stanton's face was priceless as he was in the middle of explaining how some angles had weird letters for different something or others… I AM RUBBISH AT MATH OK! Well shapes but who isn't! All I need is a calculator that can add, take away, multiply, divide and percentage.

Where was I? Oh yeah laughing at Joey.

After a particularly nastily training session, I headed back to see if I could catch the last of the regionals as I ran into the sitting room I heard Yugi cry.

"Your back," Yugi said as I flung my swim bag by the door and headed into the sitting room where Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa were all sitting looking at me.

"Yeah, and Miss Lou was brutal that woman is trying to kill me," I said. "Who won?" I said gesturing to the television knowing I had missed the finals.

"Weevil," Yugi said, I nodded I thought he would have.

"In all the excitement you forgot to open your package Yugi," Grandpa said. I saw the box and I instantly felt a bad vibe. Yugi opened it curiously; it was a video, a glove and two mini stars.

"Yug, I don't think that's a good idea," I said nervously.

"Relax it's just a video." Tristan said.

"Yeah, but… I dunno I don't want to watch it," I said feeling weird. "I have maths homework for tomorrow I need to do anyway." I said going up to my room as Yugi slotted the video in the player.

It took me ages to finish the maths but when I did Téa suddenly burst into my room.

"Téa what - ?"

"It's your grandpa," she said, I slammed down the pen before I could even begin my history essay and flew down the stairs behind her to see Yugi clutching the TV screaming "Grandpa!" over and over again. Then I saw him on the floor.

"Grandpa!" I yelled shaking his shoulders. "Grandpa!"

Téa called an ambulance but for some reason I felt as though that would do no good…

When we got back to the shop that night Yugi sighed.

"You know we are going to have to call my mom," he said, I winced Susan Muto nee Jones was a caring, kind woman when it came to her son. In fact she was a caring, kind woman with everyone… except me. She hated the fact she worked away, but cherished the time she had with Yugi when she was here. When it came to me on the other hand, she thought the look that you get when you've stepped in something disgusting was too good for me. She was forever telling Grandpa that he should take me to an orphanage and concentrate on Yugi. She made no effort to hide this feeling from anyone.

"Can we not call Adil," I asked biting my lip. Adil was Yugi's father he was a kind man with a warm heart. His name means noble and reserved which he was. He always treated me and Yugi fairly when he was here, even when he and Susan were arguing about it. I had always felt like it was my fault when his parents split and I had voiced this concern to both Adil and Grandpa.

While Grandpa had assured me that it was not the case. Adil had said.

"Now if you are going to think and say silly things then maybe we should cut out your silly tongue and brain and give you a new one." (Being 9 at the time I freaked out) then he said the same as Grandpa.

"We won't reach him he's said the ship was going near morocco they'll still be crossing the ocean to go back to the north after they picked up the materials. You know they are trying to raise the titanic. You know we can't get a hold of him till he gets to a port. Sorry Mana it's the only way."

"I know," I said smiling. Looking like he was handing himself over to the police, Yugi had to ring his mother and tell her she needed to come home for a while she wasn't happy but she agreed. She promised she would be there by tomorrow afternoon. This automatically made me nervous. She didn't make it quiet that she didn't like me and thought that I was just a waste of attention and money, and without her watching out for Grandpa this would get a whole lot worse.

Yugi squeezed my hand as we walked to school the next day by the time we returned she would be here. At lunch we filled the gang in about Susan.

"If you want while she's here you can stay with me," Téa said. "My sister has left for Chicago, I could ask mum now and have a response by the end of the day."

"Don't be silly," I said smiling while Yugi said.

"Thanks Téa that would be great, come on Mana it's not fair how she treats you." he said to me before I could protest.

"It feels so weird, knowing he isn't home," I said as we walked towards the shop.

"It's my fault," Yugi said.

"Don't say that," I said astonished he would even think that. "Pegasus tricked you, how were you supposed to know?"

He shrugged and went to open the door but he paused suddenly.

"What's that?" he asked looking at it curiously. There were two envelopes both filled with the same cards.

"There form Pegasus," he gasped flicking through the cards.

"Duellist kingdom," I whispered, then it all made sense that bastard was playing with us.

We opened the door past the shop to see Susan watching the TV she saw Yugi and beamed, it sank as she saw me.

"Your still here then?" She said coldly.

"Mom, leave her alone," Yugi said angrily.

"I'll go pack," I muttered running up the stairs, I could hear them arguing as I shoved my stuff in a bag. I hated making Yugi and his mom fight. It only took me twenty minutes. Adil would be here in a week's time so worst case scenario she'd be here for five days.

I came back down stairs I tried to sneak out but Yugi saw me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mana," he said, I hugged him back and whispered bye.

Téa's house wasn't far I only had to walk a few blocks before I arrived I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Mana!" she said hugging me as soon as she saw me ushering me inside. I loved Téa's house every room had a theme to it. The sitting room was seaside gentle, the kitchen was red and white pokka dots, hall memories, photo's of Téa and her parents dotted everywhere occasionally between them you would see the cream wall behind, the small toilet under the stairs was a forest based room lots of tree's painted on the walls green long carpet on your feet making you way upstairs I had never been in Mr and Mrs Gardner's room so I didn't know the bathroom dolphins and finally Téa's room was yellow with lots of posters her green carpet. A spare mattress on the floor.

"Thanks again for doing this Yugi need's time with his mum anyway," I said.

"I just wish she'd be nicer to you," Téa said, I sighed me too.

"Well for tonight Susan and Yugi don't exist. What are we doing?" I asked her she grinned at me.

"Mana Muto I am giving you a makeover!" she squealed. I gulped, what was so bad about Susan again?

…

We all had a free first to discuss what had happened last night.

"A tournament a duellist kingdom, isn't that an island?" Téa said leaning behind Yugi to look at the cards. "So that's where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa."

"Maybe," Yugi replied, "the only way to know for sure is for us to become contestants."

"The boat leaves in two days," I said pointing at the card.

"But you can't go, it could be dangerous," Téa argued.

"I have to –"

"We have to, Yugi." I said scowling at him he had been trying to stop me from going since he found out about it, saying to me it was too dangerous.

"I still can't believe it," Tristan said. "Pegasus used some weird spell to take your Grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you two forcing you to compete in the tournament!"

"He doesn't care about me," I said, "he has a millennium item, I've done lots of research on these things and a lot of people are drawn to their power, he'll probably want all seven of them." I said matter of factly.

"So he just wants Yugi's puzzle?" Téa said.

"It's just a theory," I said.

"What about us?" Joey said. "Without invitations we can't go with you. I wish we could help you guys."

"This is bad," Téa said, frowning at the boat card.

"Hey Yugi," Tristan said suddenly picking up one of the cards. "Check this out according to this card the winner gets three million dollars!"

"Three mill?" said Joey in awe.

"So what Tristan," Yugi said. "who cares about money at a time like this?"

"Hey give me that!" Joey said taking the card from Tristan and staring at it. "Ah three million,"

"Joey!" I snapped at him whacking him over the head.

"Three million in cold heart cash," he said ignoring me assult, there was a look in his eyes that made me suspicious he looked relieved; did he need this sort of money for something… or someone?

Everyone decided to go to Téa's to discuss this even further while everyone was cheering about the two weeks off, all I could think of was Grandpa and how we were going to get him back from Pegasus.

"Here you go kids," Mrs Gardner said putting a selection of party snacks and chopped fruit and veg in front of us.

"Thanks Mrs Gardner," Yugi and I said as Joey and Tristan began to eat the party rings and pringles, cheese and onion I snatched them from them.

"They,"

I cleared my throat pointedly. They clicked and looked up.

"Thanks Mrs Gardner," they said together before eating around the healthy food, Mrs Gardner laughed before leaving us too it.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan asked.

"Well we have to days to come up with strategies from and for every angle," I said.

"And we have to trust in the heart of the cards and put everything Grandpa told us into practice," Yugi said looking at his deck determinedly.

Yugi and I spent the next two days packing and preparing to win the tournament to face Pegasus, if it came down to the two of us. Yugi had to win. Millennium item vs millennium item.

"So this is it," Yugi said after a 20 minute train ride to the coast. We were now cueing to get on the boat. Grandpa here we come, I thought.

"We'll win the two of us in the finals ready to face Pegasus." I said.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" we heard a security guard say.

"How do you known I'm not official." I heard a familiar voice.

"That's not…" I trailed off.

"Because official duellists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches," I could see two guards fighting to pull a familiar blonde haired, green jacket wearing figure away.

"Joey!" we both yelled running over to aid our friend.

"Stop struggling," the guard said. "Or we will have to throw you out,"

"No way, I came to duel and I'm gunna duel." Joey said fighting harder.

"Leave him alone," Yugi said as we got closer.

"Hey guys," Joey said.

"What are you doing here Joey," I said, he laughed.

"Do you really think I'd let you do this by yourselves. Come on help me out."

"He's with us you got to let him on," Yugi said.

"Only people with a starchip can get on board. There are no exceptions, understood," the other guard said.

"But Joey has a starchip," Yugi said.

"Didn't he tell you," he said holding out his hand.

"No, Yugi," I said. "I'll give him one, remember what we said." I said holding out one of my chips to Joey.

"All duelists have two starchips, you'll be at a disadvantage," guard one said, I shrugged.

"I'll still kick everyone's butt anyway and besides maybe this could work to my advantage." I said grinning. The first guard got out a mobile.

"Mr Pegasus," he said. I scowled grumbling in my head. "We got a problem sir," he said, he explained the situation, then there was a pause, we waited holding our breath.

"Go ahead," the guard said leading all three of us on board…

_**Hope you liked it as I wrote the Téa's house bit I was sitting eating pringles. Mmmmm! Pringles! **_

_***Snaps out of it!* **_

_**Ok overview: Grandpa's soul has been taken and Yugi and Mana are going to Duellist Kingdom to go and rescue him. Yugi's mother has arrived and does not like Mana one bit. **_

_**Next chapter: Whole boat journey including a little swim for our heroes.**_

_**Adil means righteous and fair. I thought that was a good name for his character as he is fair and will do what's right a lot like Grandpa and Yugi. **_

_**Oh be nice of my baby, first story nerves an all! **_

_**Till next time! **_


End file.
